Meant To Be
by davis-baker
Summary: Why? Why do you want me? You always say that but you never follow through with it.' “Because... ‘cause you’re Brooke Davis.” “What is that supposed to mean?” Brooke and Lucas are the only ones that meet at the rivercourt 4 years later...ONE SHOT R&R!


**A/N - Okay, so listen. I must've spent like a month writing this thing. I kept on changing things and even this final product I'm not too happy with. But hey, I thought I'd see if you guys like it. So please leave me feedback. Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now tell me again why we're going to Tree Hill out of all places?"

"Ugh, Eric, I told you already," Brooke replied exasperated to her best friend who was standing next to her in one of the airport convenience stores reading some sports magazine, "I need you to come as support. Can't you at least try to remember?"

"Support for what?"

"Support for if I happen to be the only person back besides Lucas, because well he lives there."

"Ah, right. _The _Lucas Scott. But what would be so bad if it were just the two of you? I mean I don't get it," He closed the magazine and placed it back on the rack, "But maybe if you finally fill me in on the history of this person I would."

"Over my dead body." Brooke muttered as she placed the newest issue of In Touch back.

"For the whole four years since I've known you, you have always mentioned him by name but no details. And, I'm coming with you practically cross country for "support", so the least you can do is give me something here."

"Eric, please. You're giving me a headache." Brooke pushed past him and walked out of the store.

"Brooke, c'mon." He followed her as they found two vacant seats in the crowded airport.

"Eric, it's not a big deal. And if I knew you were going to ask me all these questions I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"Flight 18 to Tree Hill, North Carolina, now boarding first class and rows 1-3"

"Oh look," Brooke changed the topic quickly, looking at her plane ticket, "That's us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have a good nap?" Eric poked Brooke as she swatted his hand away while groaning.

"Shut up. You don't wanna mess with me while I'm cranky." Brooke crossed her arms as they waited for the car that they were renting. "Finally." She muttered when she saw the car pull up.

"I'm going to get directions, be right back."

"Okay." Brooke mumbled in a sleepy tone as she took out her phone. She went into her phone book and found his name. Should she call? What if he wasn't even home and this trip was a complete waste. It had been four years since that day. The day they promised each other they would meet at the river court. Already Brooke knew that Nathan and Haley wouldn't be coming because James came down with some virus and they, being the ultimate over protective parents, felt that they both have to watch over their precious little son. Peyton, well, Brooke had heard from Haley that Peyton and Lucas had broken up. And nobody had heard from Peyton since. Rachel and Mouth wouldn't be going either because they had gone on vacation somewhere, Brooke couldn't really remember where they were actually going. And yes, Rachel and Mouth had actually started dating. And lastly, Bevin and Skills. They never kept in contact with anyone so it wouldn't be a surprise if they don't show up. So that left only Lucas and Brooke.

"Got them." Brooke jumped a little from Eric's sudden voice. She quickly snapped her phone shut.

"Great! Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Trip down memory lane, huh?"

Brooke took her head away from the window. "Sorta." She laughed. She was finally home after four years. Yes, she did feel excited but nervous as well. She would see Lucas again! Was he single? With someone? Or was he even going to be at the river court?

"Now it says make a left and then we should be there," Eric noticed Brooke tense up, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She exhaled, then added, "I think."

And then she saw him. Sitting on the benches, his eyes directed on something he was writing. His hair, which was obviously dyed, was a bit darker, and shorter, she noted, since the last time she had seen him.

"You want me to get out with you?"

"Um, no, no I'm fine. But maybe you could, um, go park the car a block away or something..."

"And miss the show?"

"Eric, please."

"Fine. When you're done call me and I'll come back."

"Thanks. For everything." She flashed him a small smile while unbuckling her seatbelt. "Be back soon."

She watched as the car drove off and then turned her attention to the guy that was still writing something.

She stopped walking when she was a few feet away from him. She then cleared her throat to make her presence known.

He looked up and then for the first time in merely four years their eyes met.

"Brooke! How are you?" Lucas placed the book he was writing in down as he got up to give Brooke a hug. They shared an...awkward hug.

"I'm, um, I'm good," She stuttered, "Nobody else came?" She asked looking around the deserted basketball court.

"Nope...At first I thought I'd be the only one here...Nathan and Haley were planning on coming but-."

"But James got sick. Yeah," Brooke laughed, "They're just a tad bit over protective of the little guy."

"I thought I was the only one that thought so. So, you wanna sit?"He motioned towards the benches.

"Sure."

"So..."

"How've you been, Brooke?" He unexpectedly placed a hand on her knee but after a few seconds she eased into his touch.

"I guess pretty good. I just graduated a few weeks ago. I've been relaxing since then. You?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard all the things that have happened in the past four years but I guess overall I'm all right. I'm still healthy, my mom and sister are healthy, so I guess that's really all I need."

"That's good. And I see you're working on your book?"

"Oh, yeah, this?" He replied picking up the notebook, "This is actually notes for my second book. My first book is actually gonna be published soon."

"That's great, Luke!" Brooke exclaimed as she gave him one of her famous dimpled grins.

"You haven't changed." He whispered out of the blue, more to himself than her but she heard.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying how you're the same old Brooke Davis from highschool."

"Is that good or bad?"

"No, no, it's good. It's just, I missed you...a lot."

"Aw, well I missed you too, Luke."

And before both knew it, his lips were on hers.

Brooke pushed him off as soon as she realized what was happening. "What was that?"

"I...I don't know." He shrugged.

"You don't know?" Brooke got up from her seat and started pacing around, "You can't just kiss me and then say you don't know."

"Brooke, I wanna be with you. I wanna start over."

"Oh no," She groaned, "Not this again."

"Brooke..."

"You know, when I got here, I actually thought 'hmmm maybe Lucas and I will finally be able to have a good _friendship_'. But who was I kidding, you haven't changed a bit either Lucas. It's either me or Peyton. When you're not with one, you're with the other."

"Brooke, it's not like that. I'm older. I want you." He got up and took her hand in his but she flinched and took her hand away.

"Why? Why do you want me? You always say that but you never follow through with it."

"Because... 'cause you're Brooke Davis."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said as she wiped a tear away.

"You're the girl I want next to me when all my dreams come true, Brooke."

"You said that about Peyton, too." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"But ya know what? When Peyton first asked me that question I said you. It's you, Brooke."

"I know about that."

"What?"

"She told me you said that."

"So why are you like this?"

"Because then when I asked you, it was Peyton!"

"I know, I know, but look. During college I was thinking. A lot-."

"Gee, I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Lucas rolled his eyes, smiled, then continued, "And I realized that I guess the whole reason I chose Peyton was because...because she was always safe to me. Me and her are like the same. But with you, with you the relationship was different. It was always fun with you. You're my cheery, Brooke. Now, c'mon. Don't you think this is sorta meant to be. Only you and me came back."

"Nathan and Haley would have been here, too."

"Brooke-."

"And...and I have a boyfriend."

"Brooke..." Lucas shook his head while smiling.

"What?"

"Brooke, you don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes I do. I do, as a matter a fact he's waiting for me in the car so I think I might as well get back to him."

"Who? Eric?" He smirked.

"How did you...how do you..."

"Haley told me. And he's not your boyfriend, he's just your best friend. Friends with benefits? Possibly, knowing you. But not your boyfriend, Haley told me."

"Why would you ask if I had a boyfriend?" He gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"Brooke, please. Just give me chance." He wiped her tears with his thumb and once again took her hand in his. This time she didn't pull away.

"How many chances do you want, Lucas? I mean I've given you so many chances, I've trusted you so many times. And then you break my hurt and it hurts. It hurts, Lucas!"

"I know, I know. But I'm older now. We're both fresh out of college. Our relationship will be different. Peyton's...well...I don't even know where Peyton is anymore."

"And when she comes back? You're saying all this will still apply?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, Brooke. While we were in college and away from each other all I could think about was you. Not Peyton, just you. When Peyton and I broke up it didn't even hurt me! Because all I thought in my head was 'Maybe now Brooke and I will be able to get back together. Peyton's nothing to me anymore.' I swear, Brooke. That's what I thought the whole time. And the whole time I was wishing that this day would come quicker and college would just be over already because I needed to see you again."

"Why...Why did you and Peyton break up?"

Lucas looked down on the floor for a while before looking up and replying.

"Brooke. She came to visit me at college one day and she came across something. Something I had wrote about you."

"That thing, that thing in your book?"

"I had wrote something else, too. I just couldn't show it to you because I was afraid it would mess our friendship up and everything."

"What did it say, Luke?" She cleared her throat as her teary eyes were well focused on his eyes.

"It said that...that you were the only girl my heart ever belonged to. The only girl that I ever loved. That you were beautiful and funny and-." He continued but was stopped when her lips pressed against his.

They both pulled apart breathless.

"So I'm guessing you forgive me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke."

And even after all those years, the changes they had passed through...they were still Brooke and Lucas. And they were still meant to be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Any good? I hated it but anyways : PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Also, check out Chapter 3 of Never the Same [Season 5 fic which was posted a few hours ago.)**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Melissa**


End file.
